


Look How They Shine For You

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, King's College Series, M/M, Modern AU, quick little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know if you would actually open your eyes, you could see Jupiter, right?” John teased, leaning into Alex slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How They Shine For You

Normally, living on campus was fine. Normally people were quiet, relatively, and at least a little respectful. But some weekends, all of that courtesy flew right out the window. This, sadly, was on the fast track to becoming one of those nights. 

John had settled at his desk with a cup of tea and his computer, curled up on his chair as he watched some mindless video online, mostly just appreciating the noise it added to the room. He loved Alex, he loved the typing, but sometimes the typing alone could drive him mad. He was just settling into a nice spot, mind moving to focus on his own homework that would be due in the coming weeks. Luckily, most of it was concept driven, as even the ivy league professors understood how difficult it was to get a perfect painting done. John had most of his concept sketches finished, but he hadn't quite cleaned up after himself, so his desk still overflowed with papers, books, concepts and references as well as art supplies littering the small space more than usual. 

He sipped at his tea, relaxing into his desk chair and humming along to the tune of the speed-painting video that currently occupied his screen, when his concentration-as well as Alex’s-were snapped.

Alex got up before John did, disgruntled and a bit disheveled, and swung the window open, sticking his head out. John followed shortly after with a knit brow. Both of them found themselves looking down upon a drunken stupor, men giggling, stumbling about and shouting whatever they damn well pleased. Alex looked about ready to snap and shout something, maybe even toss something down, but John laced their fingers and kissed his cheek. 

“Calm, Alexander…” he murmured. 

Alex gave in and backed away from the window, ready to go back to his writing before John drew in a breath, sounding excited and fascinated. Of course this was enough to pull his interest back in, and Alex turned around, a brow raised. “What is it?” 

“Look, it’s beautiful…” He said on an exhale, leaning out a bit further. Alex moved up behind him again, peeking out the window as well. It was an unusually clear night, Alex would give it that, and it was sort of pretty… “Can you hand me my phone?” He requested. Alex obliged, but wasn’t away from his side for long. He didn’t trust John just leaning out their fourth story window like that. But John stayed where he was, now with the added support of Alex holding onto his hip with one hand, the other bracing down around him. Alex leaned a bit closer, burying his nose into John’s curls and smiling a little. He hooked one of his fingers through John’s belt loop, watching whatever it was he was doing on his phone. 

John had quickly opened up a star map application, and was twisting around beneath Alex to see whatever he could with it. His free hand shot out, pointing to a cluster of stars, and he began naming them off quickly, so quickly in fact that Alex couldn’t really keep up. He gave up trying not long after that, but he kept his nose buried into John’s hair, just humming and nodding whenever John would say something. 

John didn’t seem to mind much, though. He just continued his twisting and turning, getting a view of whatever he could with the app, until he finally stopped, looking at the brightest light in the sky. He held his phone up to identify it and hummed contentedly. “You know if you would actually open your eyes, you could see Jupiter, right?” John teased, leaning into Alex slightly. 

Alex kissed his temple and continued to nose at his curls. “Yeah, well… I don't need to see it… all the stars I could need are in your eyes, love…” he murmured, making John snort out a laugh. 

“How long have you kept that one bottled up, loverboy?”

“Too damn long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and quick, based on something that actually did happen with my roommate a few nights ago (minus the cheesy lines and close contact)  
> There's a doodle for this on my blog already, too, haha.   
> http://goo.gl/U7ol96


End file.
